Uma conversa entre pai e filho II
by Nicky Evans
Summary: Harry decide ter uma conversinha um tanto intima com Albus Severus... o que será que acontece?


**Disclaimer:** os personagens não são meus...e sim da tia JK Rowling,,,não ganho nenhum lucro com isso....xP

**avisos:** essa fic contem slash...(homem com homem) não curti? não leia...

_Boa leitura._

**Uma conversa entre pai e filho II**

_**Albus Severus.**_

**Harry estava em seu escritório tomando uma poção calmante enquanto esperava o filho chegar, tinha pedido à empregada que fosse chamá-lo em seu quarto, pois queria ter uma conversa com ele.**

**Respira fundo se lembrando de três anos atrás quando seu filho mais velho James o enganará direitinho com aquela carinha de anjo, duas semanas depois descobriu a terrível verdade, seu primogênito não era nem um tantinho o santinho que ele achava, já tinha feito tudo e um pouco mais com o tal do Mikan, agora namorado de James.**

**Põe os olhos em branco se lembrando ainda da reunião em família há dias atrás onde descaradamente seu mais velho decidiu dar a noticia de que ia se casar com o desgraçado do namorado, quase teve um troço quando no meio do jantar os dois se levantaram abraçados e disseram em alto e bom som.**

"**família temos uma noticia ótima para dar... NOS VAMOS CASAR".**

**Fecha os olhos massageando as têmporas, estava orando internamente pra Albus não ser Libertino igual ao irmão.**

**Batidas na porta interrompem suas orações, logo depois uma cabeça com cabelos negros e ajeitados aparece na fresta da porta.**

**- posso entrar pai? – Harry não pôde deixar de lembrar de James, afinal foi assim que o outro entrou na sua sala quando foi ter a mesma conversa com ele.**

**- pode meu filho, vem aqui. – senta num sofá.**

**- então pai... O que o senhor quer? – pergunta se acomodando no macio.**

**- eu queria ter uma conversa de pai pra filho com você. – percebe o menino engolir seco, sorri tentando dar confiança.**

**- e qual o assunto? – tenta ao maximo esconder o nervosismo.**

**- você sabe qual o assunto... – respira fundo e fala sem cerimônias. – ****sexo****.**

**-ah ta... – fica mais nervoso ainda.**

**-me diga o que quer saber sobre o assunto? **

**-er... bem...não sei... – fica corado.**

**-pode me perguntar qualquer coisa.**

**-Quando agente esta apaixonado por alguém o corpo da alguma dica?**

**- é claro que dá... você se sente rígido quando vê a garota que gosta...bom, ou o garoto. – diz percebendo o olhar do menino.**

**- eu...bem... prefiro garotos. – abaixa a cabeça.**

**-esta tudo bem pra mim... assim como esta tudo bem seu irmão namorar um homem. – harry bagunça os cabelos pretos.**

**-então não teria importância se eu ficasse com uma pessoa mais velha? – solta como se não fosse nada.**

**- é claro que não... por que,você esta ficando com alguém mais velho?- ergui a sobrancelha desconfiado.**

**-er talvez. – Albus prende a respiração por alguns segundos.**

**-e você já fez sexo com essa pessoa? – Harry pergunta inocentemente.**

**- O QUE? – se levanta pálido. – não quero falar sobre isso. – se encaminha pra porta. harry que não esperava essa reação fica parado um tempo, até notar a ausência no sofá do garoto e olha pra porta entre aberta, se levanta e vai atrás dele.**

**- Al! Albus! – segura o braço do menor e quando o vira de frente para si percebe os olhos tão verdes quanto os seus cheios de lagrimas. – filho... o que houve? – pergunta carinhoso passando a mão no rosto corado.**

**- é que... – soluça. – eu não quero falar sobre isso... por favor, pai. – soluça de novo deixando Harry aflito sem saber o que fazer.**

**- meu filho... fique calmo, eu não vou te abrigar a falar nada, só quero que saiba que pode me contar qualquer coisa, juro que não vou brigar com você. – passa as mão nos cabelos diferentes dos seus. – veja o seu irmão, por exemplo, eu não briguei com ele quando ele mentiu pra mim, e não briguei com ele quando ele aproveitou a reunião de família pra fazer aquela barbaridade.**

**- é que... o que tenho pra te contar é muito serio... você vai ter um infarto pior do que teve quando descobriu que James dormia com o Mikan. – o mais velho fecha os olhos com pesar ao se lembrar daquele maldito dia e do maldito NOIVO do seu garotinho.**

**- meu filho... já falei que pode me contar qualquer coisa. – olha nos olhos do menor passando confiança. – venha vamos voltar ao escritório.**

**De volta ao sofá, Harry finalmente consegue fazer com que Albus se acalmasse. **

**- esta mais calmo? – pergunta alisando as costas do seu pequeno.**

**- estou... obrigado pai... – respira tomando coragem. – esta preparado pra saber o meu segredo?**

**-estou... pode me falar qualquer coisa... seja o que for eu vou entender. – disse convicto.**

**- tem certeza? Não vai ter outro infarto? **

**- não... pode mandar... seja o que for eu não vou me chatear.**

**- ótimo... porque eu estou transando com o Malfoy. – deu um sorriso lindo que logo se desfez ao ver o pai desmaiar e cair duro no chão.**

**-MÃEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE O PAPAI ESTA TENDO UM INFARTO DE NOVO. – grita desesperado correndo pela casa.**

**

* * *

**

**Na sala de espera no a família Potter esperava noticias do patriarca.**

**- nossa ele reagiu pior do que na vez que descobriu que eu dormia com o Mikan. – James cochichou para o irmão.**

**- isso não é nada, vai ser pior quando ele descobrir que era de Draco malfoy que eu estava falando e não do Scorpios.**

**- fudeu... – foi à única coisa que James conseguiu falar.**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**--**

**Dentro do quarto Harry estava com uma baita dor de cabeça já antecipando a agonia de quando tivesse a mesma conversa com Lily.**

**- que meu Merlin me proteja.**

**Fim? xD**

Hey guys....

sim...mais uma fic desta pessoa desmiolada...continuação da conversa de harry e James sirius...agora é a vez do Albus dar dor de cabeça pro papai...xD

deixem Reviews;;;

porfavor...o dedinho não vai cair eu prometo...

aQuele Bêjuh

**By Nicky Evans**


End file.
